first date
by setogirl2
Summary: following the anime   warning : full of fluff , rated t to be safe   and happy birthday pika-chan


hey happy birthday to sweet pika-chan

hopefully you will like this one-shot

THIS IS A LITTLE FULL OF fluff AND I`M NOT SURE IF MY CHRACTERIZATION IS GOOD BUT HOPEFULLY YOU WILL LIKE IT ( following the anime since i`m not sure if you read the manga )

**EMBARESSING DATE **

The beginning of the evening and noises can be heard from misaki`s room

" onee-chan is something the matter " said suzuna who entered to find misaki on the floor clutching something in her hand and her face totally red

" you are kidding me i can`t wear this " misaki was talking to herself which made suzuna take a look at the thing in her hand it was a one piece dress knee length with a jacket on the top that is so small to be called one

" onee-chan who is this for "

" that aoi i will never wear something like that it`s just impossible "

" onee-chan " suzuna tried to get her sisiter attention but she was so deep in thought to notice her so she sighed and got out

**" listen if you are going on a date you have to look beautiful you can`t go in your boy like clothes that you buy from the garbadge " said aoi with an angry voice after knowing that misaki is planning tomeet usui in her normal clothes**

**"take this and wear it and make sure you return it later , matako i don`t understand why he liked you " said aoi again before leaving the bag to misaki and going out **

" why didn`t i check the bag before deciding to wear it "said a very red misaki to herself she looked around her to her clothers none looked good or new to wear it to a date then she looked to the clock

"OMG I WILL BE LATE " she had no time to think about clothes so she wore what aoi gave her and ran to the date place

"gomen did you wait " said misaki once she reached the meeting place

usui who was there waiting looked and before answering he was stunned with her clothes the dress showed her curves and gave her a mature touch and the hair style showed her cute face features she was wearing high heels which made her looke taller it was totally the opposite of

what he imagined he will see

misaki noticing the usui is staring at her blushed " hey what are you looking at " she said angrily

" kaichou you look stunning i didn`t know you like this type of clothes "

" shut up baka usui aren`t we late "

" well we will take a taxi then or we will miss the movie "

he took her hands ( which made her blush ) and went to the street to stop a taxi

" hey wait is`nt a taxi too much "

" we have no other option "

unfortunately the streets were full so the taxi was even slower than they thought it will be

" we will leave here " said usui to the taxi driver giving him his money

" wait but we aren`t there yet "

" we will be late if we continued at this pace "

suddenly misaki felt herself being carried from the ground " hey what are you doing " she said to usui

" it will be faster this way "

" what way PUT ME DOWN NOW " she was blushing scarlet which made her look cuter especially to usui

" why i`m carrying you bridal style just hang on well " and he started running

misaki who was blushing deep red felt her breath stop when she put her arms around his neck to keep her balance after they reached the cinema she was already feeling dizzy so usui left her and went to buy tickets

" hey sweety are you alone , want to play together " said a couple of guys who saw her sitting

" no i`m not "

" oh really then are you with another freind maybe we can hang together "

" _sorry but she is not with her freind_ " the guys looked behind them to find usui emitting a hating aura " **sorry but she is mine** " he said whilke bringing her btw his arms

misaki felt her hart beat fast being that close and she almost thought it will never calm down espoecially after hearing him saying she belongs to him

the guys excused themselves and walked away

...

after the movie both of them got out with misaki laughing like crazy

" that was so fun did you see how he couldn`t even say the words right hahahaha "

usui who wasn`t really into comedy movies was happy that she enjoyed it so he smiled and said he thought it was fun too since he was with her

his smile and his words made misaki turned red for the million times the day she turned to face the other side saying it`s time to go home

he quickly grabbed her hands and whispered in her ears " it`s still early kaichou i want to stay together for more time and i have other plans"

misaki couldn`t say no so she followed him and was surrprised to find herself in a 5 star hotel restaurant and the guy showing them inside

" hey this place is so much "

usui put his hands on her lips "shhh, kaichou today just enjoy " he wishpered in her ears

the dinner was very high class and usui asked for a lot of stuff she liked which she was surprissed how he knew she liked them and when she asked he told her

" i`m an eilen pervert stalker that`s why " she just blushed and continued eating

after a while she noticed that he is not eating so she asked him to eat " i like watching kaichou eat "

she blushed again she tried to cover it by giving him a steak to it but instead of taking it from her hand he ate from her hand which made her blush more she felt her temperature rise so she excused herself to go to the toilet

" WHAT IS WITH THAT USUI , HE IS SAYING A LOT OF EMBARESSING STUFF " she tried to calm hersel by washing her face but her next thought was how much she is enjoying his company and how she is actually always happy by his words

she went back to find him waiting they continued the dinner together with little talk then after they finished usui asked to walk with her home

on their way they went throough the park when she first told usui her situation when he discovered her secret

" kaichou can you sit here for a sec i will be right back "

she sit where he asked her to and started remembering the past time they spent together the time on the beach , the competition , when he saved her from the band guy all this times went on in her head and she found herself smiling on how he always showed her his love but she never showed him any

he got back from behind her and put his hand on her eyes " don`t look " he whispered

she felt something cold touch her neck and once he removed his hand she saw the necklace

it was a golden necklace with a very cute heart at the end it was the kind that you use to put picture in " a memo for our first date misaki " he said with an angelic smile on his face

it was the first time he said her name in this way and the first time she saw this much happiness in his eyes

without realizing it she went on and gave him a kiss she then turned around to keep her face away from him to not see how red it was and said they should go home

THE END

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

sorry for the ooc i have a feeling usui is out of character in a lot of parts but hopefully you will still like it

btw i don`t have time to revise this sorry it might still have mistakes especially in punctuation

so happy birthday pika-chan may all your wishes come true


End file.
